One shortcoming of many of the conventional locking mechanisms is that they rely on an exposed padlock that can be cut quickly and easily by thieves using bolt cutters. One sharp blow with a hammer and chisel can also pop many padlocks open. All of such locking mechanisms are relatively easy to pry off of or out of the protected ball or socket component.
With the increase in towed leisure vehicles, many people go to the trouble and expense to have sturdy chains anchored in the ground and secure the chains to their towed vehicles by padlocks, only to discover that a thief can readily cut a padlock or chain of such an arrangement by using heavy-duty bolt-cutters, a hacksaw or other tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,316 discloses an anti-theft ball for use with ball and socket hitches an externally threaded mounting bolt that engages an internally threaded central opening in the ball. A smaller diameter-locking bolt extends downwardly through a smaller diameter opening in the top of the ball and engages an internally threaded opening in the upper end of the mounting bolt. The threads on the mounting bolt have a different pitch than the threads on the locking bolt. The socket of the hitch prevents access to the locking bolt and the different pitches prevent the mounting bolt from being disengaged. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,064 discloses an anti-Theft and Safety Device for a Ball and Socket Trailer Hitch. The apparatus prevents the socket of such a hitch from being disconnected from the ball inadvertently or without the owners' permission. But nothing was provided to protect the ball.
Accordingly, there is a need for a durable, inexpensive, simply operated, and effective trailer hitch lock for trailers with the locking devices to prevent its undesirable removal from a coupler. There is a need for an improved type of inexpensive and effective trailer hitch that is easy to assemble and install, that can safely accommodate different size vehicles and loads, that is compatible with various hitch designs, and that provides improved wear.
What is needed is an improved trailer hitch locking mechanism and alarm that is tamper-resistant to discourage theft of the towed vehicle or the hitch, that has relatively few moving components, that is easy to assemble and install, yet leaves no exposed parts that thieves can quickly and easily cut, turn or pry on to open the lock. Another objective of this invention is the provision of an improved locking mechanism for a trailer hitch security lock.